Body, Mind and Soul
by Sorsha
Summary: This fic takes place between seasons 3 and 4 of BtVS. This ends the confusion. A powerful demon has risen in the wake of the mayor's ascension. The Scoobies have their hands fun. Not to mention Spike and some new girl who wants Spike. Dead.
1. A Slayers Work is never done

S Body, Mind and Soul 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, characters or creatures in the show. I do not claim to own any of this. I am just writing a piece of fiction purely for fun. Suing me is pointless, I have no money anyhow._

_This fiction takes place between season 3 and 4. Before Angel leaves for LA and after Spike arrives in Sunnydale. _

"Oof!" Buffy Summers slammed into a tombstone, catching the corner on the side of her head, causing her to see stars. Recovering quickly, she spun around and faced the vampire who was currently laughing at her.

"So, this little cheerleader is the great and scary slayer?" He crossed his arms and smirked. "What's the matter princess? Did I make you break a nail?" Sliding his tongue across his fangs, the vampire sauntered slowly over to the slayer and flexed his hands. "Dinner time, baby."

Buffy rolled her eyes as the vampire proceeded to belittle her. Why do they do this? Most vampires have the common sense to do a little research, know who she is, shut up and just fight. Then there are these idiots. Sighing Buffy pretended to yawn. "Are you done? Really….I am getting bored just thinking about you."

With a howl of anger, the vampire launched himself at Buffy, aiming for her throat. Turning at the last moment, Buffy plunged her stake into the heart of the offensive bloodsucker, and completed her turn without even batting an eye.

His eyes widened a moment and he looked down at the stake with an almost questioning look. "Oh Fu-" But, before he could finish the statement of disbelief, his vocal chords crumbled to dust along with the rest of his body.

Brushing off her coat, mainly because of the remains of vampire dust was a rather unsightly accessory; Buffy straightened her hair and turned to smile at the pretty redhead perched on a nearby crypt.

"Them varmints, They never larn..." Willow Rosenberg drawled as she smiled at her best friend. Willow was not just Buffy's best friend, but also her confident and ally in the fight against the forces of darkness. She was Wiccan and a very powerful one at that, her powers were getting stronger daily. Not to say she couldn't handle it, Willow was a master at controlling herself with quiet dignity.

"That was amazing!" Willow jumped to her feet and began to gesture and talk at hyper speeds. "I mean, He was all 'I'm sucha macho stupid dork...' and then you came over and POW! Vamp dusted!" A voice chuckled to Willows right.

"You'll have to excuse Will, Buff. I think someone has been overdosing on chocolate covered espresso beans again."

Willow turned to the figure and punched him in the arm. Xander Harris laughed and raised his hands.

"Hey hey! I only speak the truth, Rosenberg. I saw you chowing on them earlier, those things will kill you." Xander was the third in the group of Buffy and Willow. He was not only the clown of the group but also the support for both girls. Both Willow and Buffy knew that neither of them would have made it this far if it wasn't for Xander.

Buffy smiled at her two friends, "Ok you two. Don't make me have to give you both time outs…"

Xander chuckled at the thought. "But Moooooom….She started it." He poked Willow in the ribs who squeaked in alarm.

Shaking her head, Buffy just sighed. "Hardy har har. You are a riot Harris." She turned and gave the graveyard a quick scan. "What do you guys think? Call it a night? Bronze it? Or we cou-" The words stopped in her throat as she caught site of another vampire in the cemetery, however, this one was allowed.

Angel strode between the graves, his black trench coat silently billowing behind him. He was a tall, muscular vampire with dark, spiked hair and deep, sad eyes. He was an old vampire. Not the oldest, by a long shot, but still very old. His eyes were now planted on the slayer, and a small smile curved his lips slightly. Stopping short of the group, he finally broke his gaze with the slayer and acknowledged the other two in the graveyard. "Xander. Willow. Hey. "He looked back at Buffy. "Buffy…I was hoping to catch you before you left for the night…"

Xander rolled his eyes and gagged a little. "Ok. And I am done here." He nodded to Willow. "Let's go Will. The two of us can have all the fun that three could have had. To the Bronze!"

Willow chuckled. "Ok. But I gotta warn you. Oz is playing there tonight. So I can't promise any attention. I shall be in full Oz-appreciation mode." She grinned at the thought. Willow's current boyfriend was Oz, a musician with the group 'The Dingoes ate my Baby'; the band was known to frequent the Bronze on a regular basis. Oz fit in with the rest of the gang perfectly well, especially since he had his own supernatural secret, he was a werewolf. Bitten by his younger cousin, Oz has come to terms with his problem and is getting help with the changes. It was still hard on him, and on Willow, but they were making it work.

Giving Buffy a quick hug, Willow joined Xander who waved at the vampire and slayer. "Night Kids…be good." He teased as they left the graveyard.

Angel nodded his farewells briefly to the pair, and then looked back at Buffy. "Sorry if I interrupted you…I was just…" He paused and smiled softly, running his hand through his hair. "Missing you I suppose."

Buffy blushed slightly and gave Angel a sideways glance. "You were the one who told me that we should stay away from on another. Remember?" She shrugged slightly, looking down. "I thought you were leaving to go to LA." She looked up at Angel, eyes pleading with him to stay, to never leave her side; but heart knowing full well that was impossible. "Hence the vanishing act after the Mayor incident. I figured you would have been there by now. Why did you stay?"

Angel sighed and looked longingly at Buffy, eyes searching hers. "Like I even need to answer that one, Buffy." He absently ran his hand over the top of a nearby tombstone. "I barely got out of town when I knew I needed to see you again. I just…" He paused. "I don't want to leave here, not yet. I need to say goodbye. Properly."

Buffy took a step back and frowned. "Angel." Her memory returned to two years prior when a single moment of happiness for the two has caused Angel to lose his soul and nearly destroy Sunnydale. "You can't honestly mean…Cause that would be-"

Angel cut in. "No. Never. I'd never hurt you like that again, love." He shrugged slightly. "I just want to spend the rest of the summer with you. Before I leave. Just to ease the pain." He tried to search in vain for a real reason behind his procrastinating.

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Cause it will be so much easier if you stay longer?" She blinked back tears and held back from screaming at him. "Everything will be absolutely perfect if you just stay the summer then go? What? Like I can wave a wand and act like I won't be torn to shreds inside every time I am near you?"

Angel took a step back, frowning. "I am sorry I even came back. I just wanted…" He paused and looked at Buffy, narrowing his eyes at her. "You can't honestly expect me to believe you think this is easy for me?" He growled slightly. "I am weak, Buffy. I really am trying here. It's killing me."

"Well." A nasty voice cut in. "As long as something is, I suppose all is well then." Turning to see who the speaker was, Angel growled. A lithe, handsome blond vampire approached the two lovers smirking. His mouth was twisted into a nasty grin. "Oh don't let me stop you children. This is just getting good. I do love a good fight."

"Spike" Angel growled. "As usual, your timing is terrible." Turning to the younger vampire, Angel's features morphed. "I am going to give you to the count of 2 before I tear your throat out."

Spike chuckled at the display. "You always did have a flair for the over dramatic, Angelus." He leaned on a mausoleum and lit a cigarette.

Angel flinched as the name hit him. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" He took a step towards the younger vampire. "I am not like that anymore."

Spike laughed again. "Just cause you say so, ponce, doesn't make it true." He took a drag from the cigarette in his hand, blowing a stream of smoke towards Angel. "You can't hide from your past behind this pathetic mask of human loving bullshit. Or your natty little slayette over there." He jerked his chin in Buffy's direction.

"Fuck you and your opinion Spike." Buffy interjected. "Actually, I don't recall asking your opinion…and for that matter, what the fuck you are doing in such close proximity to my stake." She tightened his hand around it for emphasis. "Now, crawl back into your crypt before I nail you to a wall."

"And wouldn't you love a piece of Spike too, princess?' Spike sneered at the slayer, sliding one hand down the front of his pants for emphasis. "I'll bet you have worked up enough of a hard on from Mr. Impotence here that you'd give anyone a toss."

"Ok. He's dead." Buffy took a step towards Spike with her stake raised and he jumped back, tripping over the side of the mausoleum, landing flat on his back.

Buffy and Angel both laughed. "Spike. Just go home or back to hell or wherever you crawled out of." Buffy shook her head. "You are just a yapping puppy to me annoying but harmless."

Spike growled at her. "Harmless, am I, luv?" He rose to his feet and started towards her. "How about I show you just how harmless Ole Spike can b-"

Angel moved beside Buffy, still with morphed features. "Care to test that luck, William?" Angel snarled. "Give me a reason Spike. Just one reason."

Spike looked from Angel to Buffy. Oh fuck no. Slayer and Grand Sire? He'd be dust in the wind by morning. Stepping back, Spike sneered at the two. "Not now. Can't play tonight kids, I have a dinner date." He smiled nastily. "Can't wait to meet the bird either." With that, he turned and left the graveyard.

Looking after Spike, Angel frowned. "When did he get back into town?" He turned to look at Buffy. "He told me last that he was off to get Drusilla back from a Chaos Demon."

Buffy crossed her arms and looked after the retreating vampire. "I have no clue. All I know is, if Spike is back in town. I need to get ready, cause something bad is going to happen."


	2. Angst is in the Air

After leaving the graveyard, Buffy and Angel walked and spoke together for a bit. Completely forgetting about Bronze or her friends, the two put aside their issues to speak about what to do about Spike and why he suddenly appeared back in town. But some issues won't just go away that easily.

"I figure Drusilla probably got bored and dropped Spike like a hot stone." Said Angel sighing. "She's fickle like that; it was me, then Spike and now this other demon."

Buffy smirked. "Can you blame her for dropping that Billy Idol wannabe?" then she frowned at the mention that Drusilla and Angel had shared a history together. She looked at him a moment. "Do you ever regret it?" Angel turned and looked back at her, questioningly. "Your soul I mean." Buffy continued. "Getting it back and being forced to be a good guy."

Angel sighed. "Well, as you know I never had a choice there, as curses go, you don't get a chance to protest." He frowned at the memories. "I suppose it was meant to be, as I said, I didn't have a say in the matter. It was all up to the Powers that Be. I suppose they have a cruel sense of humor about heroics." He smiled bitterly. "Make the murderous son of a bitch suddenly feel bad for over 150 years of killing, raping and mutilating. Then, after all the pain he had to endure, give him a ray of light in his pathetic existence."

He stopped and turned to look at Buffy, brushing her hair from her face, sliding a cold thumb over her cheek, cupping her face. "But that ray of light is unattainable and forbidden to him, unless he wants to wind up killing it." Angel tilted his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Regret it? Not for a second. I was given a chance to be with you, even if it has to be brief, it made me whole."

Buffy listened to Angel and felt tears sting her eyes. It was true; the fates loved their games with the two lovers. A few short years ago, she had barely fallen in love with this man and she was killed by the master, only to return and destroy him. However, as soon as life began to look bright for them again, Angel's soul was ripped away, sending them both into a nightmare. To hell and back, they tried to keep their love alive, but it was getting harder from day to day.

Raising her hand to his on her cheek, she smiled at him. "I should go, I need to talk to Giles about this and get his opinion." Pausing she coughed. "Err. The Spike thing I mean." Sliding his hand to her lips, she kissed it softly. "Goodnight Angel." Dropping his hand, she turned and walked towards Giles house, leaving Angel alone with his thoughts.


	3. But I'm NOT a cheerleader!

On her way to Giles, she heard a howl of pain from a few blocks away and froze in her steps. Huh. She thought. That sounds like Spike; I wonder what happened to him? Hopefully something nasty, she thought. She was thinking this when a leather, clad girl bumped into her, in an obvious hurry, hitting her with such force that the two sprawled back.

Holding her head, Buffy winced in pain, feeling a slight bump on the back. "In a hurry, much?" She looked at the girl and shook her head, getting to her feet. "You alright?"

The girl, grabbed for the aerosol can she dropped and whipped it around to aim at Buffy. "Don't come near me! I'll spray you! I did it once already! I have no issues doing it again!" the girl looked up, seeing it was just a blond girl and lowered it slightly. "Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!" She picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Would it be too much to ask that you watch where you are going, cheerleader?"

Buffy stepped back and crossed her arms. "Are you always this charming to someone trying to help, or did I catch you on a bad night?" She looked over the girl. "I haven't seen you in town before, who are you?"

"None of your business, much?" The girl imitated Buffy nastily. She rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. "Pft. Californians. It figures as much." She eyed Buffy. "I figured the stereotypes weren't true. Hell, was I wrong or what?" She turned to leave and waved off Buffy. "Go back to the beach, bunny."

Buffy just stood there and stared after the girl, she was amazed at just how many insults this girl had managed to give her in such a short amount of time. "I'd rather be a beach bunny than a biker bitch." She called after the girl who stopped and turned to face Buffy, rage building on her face.

"Are you honestly that stupid? You think that you can insult me and then I won't do anything? I should tear your head off, cheerleader." The girl took a step towards Buffy and she clenched her fists at her sides.

Buffy snarled at the girl. "Stop calling me that! I am NOT a cheerleader and I haven't been in years." It took all Buffy's will to remind herself that she was a slayer and if she fought a human she might accidentally kill her. Yea…riiiiiiight. Accidentally. "Look. I am sorry if you have an issue with who I am or something, but you are boring me so I have to go." Turning she was about to leave when another girl was blocking her path, however, this one was definitely not human.

"Slayer!" the vampire snarled. "I will suck the marrow from your bones!" The female vampire growled and practically flew towards the slayer, fangs bared and sharp.

Buffy sighed inwardly. Oh fuck me. What a night. She pulled the stake from the pocket of her coat and raised it to the vampire, forgetting all about the other girl. This was more important and more deadly. "That. Is disgusting. For your information." She grimaced at the vampire. "For one thing, you need a haircut, the mullet died with the 80's and second… 'Marrow from my bones' ?? Are you serious? That is not only disgusting but also a really bad line." She smirked as the vampire swung out her fist to punch the slayer, who dodged the punch, landing one of her own in the vampire's stomach. The vamp doubled over, gasping as Buffy kicked her feet out from under her, making the vampire land flat on her back. Then she swung down the stake and the vamp was dusted.

Brushing off her hands, Buffy smirked at the pile of dust and she turned and caught site of the girl, who was still there and watching. Oh shit. She completely forgot about her! Taking a step towards the girl, Buffy bit her lip. "You ok?"

The girl blinked and looked from the pile of dust to Buffy and then back again. "That was possibly the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen!" She shook her head and looked back to Buffy. "I was seriously misinformed about cheerleaders, or is it just Californian cheerleaders?" She slowly walked past Buffy to the pile of dust and leaned down to look at it. "So, is it ashes now? What was that thing anyhow? How did you kill it? Are there more of them out?" she looked back at Buffy. "Cause I think I ran into a guy like this…his face was all warped like a bad acid trip."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I'll take your word for it." Then, remembering the howl of anguish, she raised an eyebrow. "This guy you ran into, was slim, blond and annoying?"

The girl rose to her feet. "Yea. That's him." She smirked a little. "He was kinda cute though." Looking back at the dust she frowned. "So, what's their story? Is it a disease? Is it contagious?"

Buffy raised her hand to stop the torrent of questions. "Easy girl, one at a time." She sighed. "No. It's not exactly a disease, but it can be contagious in the right circumstances." She looked at the girl again, pausing for a moment. "If I tell you this, you'll probably laugh or just call me a stupid cheerleader again, but it's for your own safety." She crossed her arms. "That thing on the ground was a vampire. As in teeth and fangs. I am the slayer. It's my job to deal with them."

The girl nodded. "So. There are vampires in southern California? …" She raised her eyebrow and gave Buffy a look. "Tell me, How many times have you watched 'The Lost Boys'?" She chuckled a little to herself.

"See? I knew you'd do that." Buffy grew more annoyed with this banter. "You saw me dust this leech yourself. You tell me what it was, if not a vampire." She waited and when the girl didn't answer she nodded. "Yea. That's what I thought." With that, Buffy turned and resumed her walk to Giles place.

The girl called after Buffy. "Hey. Wait! HEY!" She hurried ahead of her and turned, blocking the slayers path. "Ok. So there are vampires in Sunnydale. Step one is understanding the problem, step two is dealing….So, how can I help?" She smiled and rubbed her hands. "Will any pointy stick work or what? Does holy water affect them, like in the movies?"

Buffy sighed and rubbed her head, wearily. "I am not going to get rid of you easily, am I?" The girl shook her head and grinned wider. Buffy nodded. "Ok then. Just…follow me. We can talk on the way." Buffy figured it was just easier to let the girl follow her to Giles' place and tell her all about vampires. She had a feeling that the whole 'You-can't-possibly-help-for-your-own-safety-speech' would do little to this girl, besides, she seemed strong and had spunk. "What's your name?" Buffy asked as they both walked to Giles'.

"Promise not to laugh, Ok." She grimaced. "It's Victoria." She rolled her eyes as Buffy smirked. "I know, I know…it's not me. Could you honestly see me as a Vicky? Or worse, Vicki with an 'i'?" she shuddered. "Like I am a figure skater or cheerleader, honestly…Oh, right…no offence. What's your name, by the way…fair's fair, I told you mine." She crossed her arms and looked at the slayer.

Buffy smirked. "You think you have name issues? You are talking to the ultimate in ditzy names here, hun." She shrugged. "It's Buffy."

Victoria gasped. "You can't be serious!" She laughed. "Wow. I bow to your name and its horror." She smiled at Buffy. "Ok. Buffy. Where to now?"


	4. Just when you thought it was safe

Once at Giles place, Buffy made the introductions and told Giles about the fact that Spike was back in town, and her brief meeting with Angel. Giles nodded and listened in his sage way, and, also in his own way, made some tea for the three of them to enjoy while they spoke.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Started Victoria. "There are vampires and demon in Sunnydale and the rest of the world, right? Isn't that a little hard for humans to ignore?" She took her mug of tea from Giles and nodded to him in thanks. " I mean, if there are a large group of killer demons on the loose, don't you think people would take actions?" She sipped her tea. "Speaking of vampires, the one I hurt tonight is named…Spike, right?" Buffy nodded. "And the one you have the hots for is named, Angel. right?" Blushing slightly, Buffy nodded again. "Do all vampires have weird names like that or is it a Goth thing?"

Giles ignored the last statement but answered the first two. "Well, vampires and demons have existed for thousands upon thousands of years, before the concept of humans were even dreamed up." He began. "You see, to survive all creatures must adapt to their surroundings, if every demon or vampire were to show themselves to humans, it would be chaos. Not that some demons wouldn't love the thought of that, but it's not in their general best interest. People would just panic, and eradicate them all. Survival of the species is a necessity."

Victoria snickered. "You sound like a nature program, 'On the next national geographic: Demons and humans, the bitter struggle'." She stopped smiling when she noticed the severe lack of laughing in the room. "Okay. Shut the fuck up then, Vic."

Buffy frowned. "This is serious Victoria, it's not a television show or a movie. These are real monsters which will kill you without a second thought. You are just food to them or just in their way." She looked at Giles. "That's why I have to stop them."

Victoria tilted her head to Buffy. "Why?"

Buffy looked back at Victoria and blinked for a second. "Because I am the slayer, it's my destiny." She raised her eyebrow at Victoria. "I thought we talked about this already."

Victoria nodded. "Yes we did. But that's not what I meant. I mean, why do you bother? Do you feel like you are making a difference? There are so many of them and you are just one girl."

Buffy stared at the other girl for a moment, and Giles cleared his throat nervously. This was a question Buffy herself had been asking every night before she turned off the light and every morning when she woke up, when she was first called. Thinking for a moment, Buffy looked down at her tea, trying to find an answer. "Because. No one else will, if I don't."

The three sat silently for a moment when the door to Giles house burst open, and Oz, Willow, Xander and Anya flew in looking terrified. Giles rose from his seat and frowned as they burst in. "Willow? What is it?"

Willow bit her lip and looked directly at Buffy. "Buffy…It's your house!" She began, her voice wavering as she spoke. "We came looking for you but you weren't home, but your door was open and we…Oh God."

Buffy rose to join Giles. "My house? What about my house?" Her eyes widened. "Oh God! Mom!" She flew towards the door and tore it open, running towards her home.

Giles watched Buffy run without trying to stop her. "What was it? What did you see?" He scanned the four frightened faces. "Please, someone tell me…"

Anya bit her lip and looked up at Giles. "Ha'Thaalen has risen once again." She swallowed and watched the fear on his face spread. "He has begun his own ascension, following in the Mayors wake."

Giles nodded, trying to register all this. "We need to catch up to Buffy. Now." He hurried after the terrified slayer, followed by the remaining scoobies.

Victoria watched the events unfold before her and was fully prepared to make a mad dash for the door. Then she paused, and picked up a stake from a nearby table and grinned at it. "You have a date with a certain pain in my neck." She left Giles house and made her way back through the empty streets of Sunnydale.


	5. This House is not a Home

Racing past houses, Sunnydale passed like a blur to the slayer as she ran towards her home, and more importantly, her mother. Joyce Summers had only recently discovered her daughters' true calling and was still trying to come to terms with the fact she has to share her daughter with the world and how her daughter could never lead a normal life. She was having serious problems dealing with this, to say the least.

Approaching her house, Buffy found 3 police cars outside, lights flashing into the dark night. Scanning the people around, she was relieved to see her mother was one of them. Joyce was speaking with a few officers as Buffy ran up.

"Mom!" Running to her mother, the two embraced. Pulling back, she scanned her mother for any kind of injury or pain. "What happened? Did something attack you? What is the problem?" Looking at her house, she saw that it all appeared normal.

Joyce's mouth was tight and she looked haunted. "Oh God Buffy, it's awful! The house…why would they do this to our home?" Looking back at the house, Joyce just pointed to the open door.

Turning to the house, Buffy began to walk towards it, frowning. When a police officer tried to stop her, a look told him to quit while he was ahead. Walking up the steps, she looked back at her mother, who was being comforted by the officers.

Pushing open the door to her house, the first thing she noted was the scent of rotting flesh, grimacing, she stepped inside. The entire house was littered with assorted body parts, hanging from hooks. Incantations were scrawled on the walls and skulls lit with candles were all over. It looked like an alter for some kind of ceremony. Above the fireplace was scrawled in blood, 'THE BODY HAS BEEN CHOSEN'. Buffy was sickened by the desecration of her own home. How dark they do this to her refuge? This was the one place she could go to escape from the evil she dealt with on a daily basis, now they have taken that.

Reading over the words, Buffy wondered exactly what was meant by this statement. Who was the Body? What did that have to do with her and her family? She backed towards the door, wanting to just grab her mother and leave, never looking back when Giles walked in behind her.

"Oh dear God." The watcher looked around the house and shook his head, removing his glasses. "I never thought this would happen here. I thought we had more time." He sighed. "The time of the Mayors ascension must have started these events. Bloody fucking hell, this is ghastly."

Buffy turned to look at Giles. "Who did this, Giles?" She stared at him, her eyes burning. "What don't we have time for? Giles, don't you dare get cryptic on me now, this is a real bad time." She waited for a response.

Giles frowned. "The Mayor's ascension was a catalyst for this; it opened a gateway, to allow his true form through. Now, with the Mayor gone, it leaves the world open for another, a more powerful demon to emerge." Placing his glasses back on, Giles continued. "The demon known as Ha'Thaalen has broken through. He is one of the most powerful of his kind. He is the demon of pure and utter evil, and he now appears to want to return to destroy the world of everything." Giles scanned the walls, looking over the incantations. "This was written of in the watchers diaries, but I never thought I'd see it." He swallowed hard. "His prophecy cannot be fulfilled without the proper ingredients, namely the body, mind and soul. Body of strength, Mind of power and Soul of purity." Giles looked a Buffy, shaken. "The sacrifices must all be female and young; at the peak of their power…He's chosen his body." He placed his hand on Buffy's arm in a fatherly manner.

Buffy nodded as Giles finished his explanation and she turned, stepping away from him, walking back to her mother.

Giles turned to Buffy as she left, calling to her. "We must stop him, Buffy. We can't…won't let this happen."

Buffy looked back at Giles and nodded, and then she walked to her mother and took her aside, nodding to the police. "Listen, Mom, I need you to do something and just not ask questions why. Just promise me to do this. Please."

Joyce nodded and looked curiously at Buffy. "What is it? Is it something to do with the house? Are you in danger? What can I- "

Buffy raised her hand and placed in gently on her mother's shoulder. "Nothing. It's nothing, Mom." She searched her mother's eyes. "I want you to get in your car, right now and leave. Don't worry about me, I'll stay with Willow or Giles." She looked over at her friends, who were waiting anxiously for news. "Just please, promise me not to set foot into Sunnydale until I say so."

Joyce crossed her arms and frowned. "If you think I will leave you here to face this alone, young lady, you are seriously mistaken!" She gestured to their house. "I can't leave with this happening to you! Besides, where would I go? I need to help you, to look after you…I can't….I c-can't just…" Her voice broke with emotion. "I can't leave you here to die." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please Buffy…come with me."

Buffy looked back at the house, then to her mother. "I can't do that mom." She reached up and wiped away a tear from her mother's cheek. "Please mom, trust me." She bit back a sob. "You can go to LA, just for a while. Go visit Dad…"

Joyce searched her daughter's eyes. "I love you, Buffy." Taking her in her arms, she held her daughter to her chest and stroked her hair. "Please, be careful."

Embracing her mother, Buffy held her tight. "I promise." After a few moments, she pulled back. "Now, go."

The hardest thing in Joyce's life was the walk from her daughter to her car. She was leaving her only child to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She slid the key into the door and, unlocking it, climbed into the car. Starting the engine, she looked back at Buffy and nodded to her. Then she drove off into the night, not looking back.

Watching her mother drive away, Buffy bit her lip and blinked back tears. With her house and mother gone from her, she felt truly alone, despite Giles and the others. She barely felt Giles hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy...If you need a place or anything…I-" He began, looking down at the slayer. His heart was breaking seeing her like this. She was only an eighteen year old girl, barely an adult; she didn't need these kinds of responsibilities. When he first met the slayer, she was an inexperienced sixteen year old, not wanting anything but make up and cheerleading practice. The past three years had taken its toll on the slayer, she was more mature, that was for sure, but also hardened and more wary. This was not the innocence of childhood anymore; Buffy was never really permitted innocence at all, anyhow. Giles wanted to protect her as best he could, stop the evil and just let her live out the rest of her life as she would. Their relationship now was beyond teacher-student, it was more like father-daughter almost. Buffy's own father was never really there for her, since her parents' divorce, so Giles became a kind of a father figure for her. "Can I do anything to…help?"

Buffy looked back at Giles and smiled faintly at him. "I need to be alone right now, Giles." She scanned his eyes. "Thank you for the offer, I'll be back." She looked at her friends then back at Giles. "Let them know the details." With that she walked away from her watcher and down the darkened street.

Willow took a step towards Buffy as she left the scene, but Giles stopped her. "No, Willow." He frowned. "This is her way. She needs to be alone right now, let her go." He looked over the four remaining people. "We need to start researching, right away." He paused. "Buffy's life depends on it."


	6. Wannabe

Victoria, who was oblivious of the current state of events, was walking back to her apartment near the Bronze. She had recently moved to Sunnydale to escape the cold weather of the north and to find her own independence. In doing so, she was planning on taking a few courses at Sunnydale University to secure her future. Despite her brash exterior and bitchy personality, Victoria was a poet at heart and was accepted to the English department at the university. She was looking forward to taking her courses of course, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate a good bit of fun. She applied for a job at the Bronze as an assistant bartender and was starting that following night. The current bartender, Bob, was grateful for the help since most of his staff have a tendency of…ah…disappearing on him.

On her way back to her apartment, Victoria heard a commotion up ahead. It sounded like two men in the middle of a nasty fight. Slowing her pace, Victoria slid her hand into her purse and touched the wooden stake she took from Giles' place. Just in case, of course. Not to say she couldn't handle herself, but after the weird occurrences of the night, and what she had learned about this strange little town, she was on full alert.

Turning the corner, she saw the two men exchanging blows. The shorter man stood out as the one who had attacked her earlier, the other, taller and dark, was in the process of beating the snot out of him. So, Spike was getting what's coming to him, smiled Victoria. Neither man had noticed she was there, but she still kept to the shadows, just in case. Thankful of her caution, she realized both men had warped features. They were both vampires! Victoria's hand tightened on the stake as she watched the events unfold.

"You should have never come back here, Spike!" Said the taller man to Spike as he snarled angrily at the younger vampire. "I am just glad I stuck around to make sure everything was alright. My final act in Sunnydale can be to get rid of you!" Turning into a punch, he hit Spike, sending reverberations through the air.

Recovering quickly, Spike shook his head clearing his mind. "You should know by now, Angel, that I am a lot harder to get rid of than that!" He kicked out his foot, sending Angel falling backwards to the pavement. He winced slightly, and stared at the blond vampire. Spike smirked, "You're getting old, Angel. That and the fact that you're little soul has made you soft. Too bad. I wanted a good fight."

In hindsight, Victoria really should have thought before acting, but this was spur of the moment. Leaping out of the shadows with her stake raised, Victoria stepped between the two vampires, facing Spike. "Ask and ye shall receive, Spike!" Ok. That was a truly lame line. Spike and Angel both paused, blinking at the new arrival. It took Spike a moment to remember who this was and he growled.

"Two birds with one stone, oh this is definitely my night." He grinned at the girl, nastily. "I've been meaning to settle with you, luv." His features returned to normal, as he stalked around the girl, forgetting about Angel for the time being. "That was a stupid move, sweetheart. I think you owe me and apology." He chuckled. "What am I saying? I could just tear it out of your throat." His features morphed again and he moved to bite her. Then, stopping short, he blinked and then backed off.

Victoria winced slightly as Spike moved towards her. When he froze, she raised her eyebrow, and then looked down at her stake. "Fuck me, it works!" Looking up at Spike, she smirked at him, about to tell him off, when a voice cut in.

"I'm having a really bad night, Spike." Buffy narrowed her eyes at the blond vampire. "I'd back off right now, if I were you. You don't want to get in my way tonight." She raised her own stake to solidify her statement.

Victoria turned to see Buffy and Angel, both standing over her shoulder. Buffy with her stake raised and Angel in full angry vampire mode. They looked formidable. Turning back to Spike she saw his features return and he raised his hands to the two of them.

"Just saying goodnight is all, luv." He winked at Angel. "We'll play tomorrow, peaches." He looked at Victoria and growled. "I'll see you later, luv. You can bet on that." With that, Spike turned and walked away from the three and chuckled to himself, vanishing into the night.

Buffy and Angel both stared at Victoria when Spike had left, astounded at what had just happened. Angel began. "So, who exactly are you and what do you think you are playing at?" He stared at Victoria angrily. "You could have been killed! How did you know I wasn't a threat?"

Victoria frowned at Angel. "Hey, I have a score to settle with that undead nightmare. Besides, you aren't a threat. You are Angel; Buffy told me all about you. You're a good guy." Victoria smiled. "I can handle myself, thank you. I did pretty well here tonight." She smirked at Angel and proudly held up her stake.

"Yeah. You did do well. You have now pissed off a really strong and dangerous vampire." Angel shook his head. "I have no idea what you did to Spike to make him so mad, or how he even knows who you are, but I do know that you are in deep trouble." He looked at Buffy a moment, and frowned. "Wait. How does she know you and about me?"

Buffy sighed and looked back at Angel. "Long story, Angel" Then she turned her attention to the girl. "I thought I told you that this wasn't a game Victoria! You could get killed, especially now that you really annoyed Spike." She shook her head. "Angel is right. Spike is very dangerous to a human; he's got not problems with simply tearing out your throat on a whim." Buffy frowned at the girl. "I thought you were smarter than this, Victoria. I trusted you with the information I gave you and you use it like it's a video game or something."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the slayer. "I thought I said that I can look after myself!" she snarled at the slayer. "Jesus Buffy, just because someone else wants to take a crack at the vampires, someone who doesn't need superhuman strength and agility to do so, you get all nasty and defensive. Whatever slayer." She looked from Angel to Buffy. "Just because I want to defend myself, doesn't mean that I am taking your precious slaying away from you. Just because you have nothing going on at home, doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch when someone else wants to help."

At the mention of her home, Buffy started and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Go away, Victoria." She raised her hand, stopping the other girls' protests. She opened her eyes, which were blazing. "Walk. Away. Now."

Victoria turned on her heel and left the vampire and slayer together. Fuck them both. Let them try and act like overprotective parents for all she cared. She didn't care, really. Victoria hurried to her apartment, completely unaware she was being watched the entire time and her place was being memorized.

Angel looked down at Buffy, who was silent and still staring after Victoria. "Buffy?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Love? What is it?"

Buffy looked up at Angel and her eyes filled with tears. "Can we go? Please?" Her voice barely above a whisper. "I just…I need to talk to you. Please?" Turning she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, desperate for him. Not in any soul-shattering way, just for him to be near her.

Angel wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "Shh." He led her to his place. "I'll protect you. Always." Together, the two lovers spent the remaining hours of the night talking and most of the day, before Buffy collapsed with exhaustion. Placing her in his bed, Angel smiled down at her, brushing a hair from her face. Kissing her lightly on her forehead, he turned and took the couch for the day.


	7. Books, Breakfast and Ha'Thaalen

The remaining scoobies were all pouring over volume after dusty volume at Giles house. They were not making much progress, aside from getting tired, irritated and worried while waiting for the slayer to return. Giles rose from his seat for the millionth time in so many minutes and went to check the window.

"She's not there, Rupert." Anya whined. "She hasn't been there for the past three hours." Pushing aside the book she was reading, she sneezed at the dust it produced. "This can't be healthy for my skin or my lungs. Which I am still getting used to, thank you very much." She glared at Giles. "You are ruining my body with this busy work. Can't we just pile all the books on Willow? She likes to learn new things and magical stuff." Anya stood up and walked to the sofa, lying back on it. "You all finish my work. I am going to rest now."

Willow rolled her eyes at Anya. "Oh yea, I sure do love to study dusty books until the wee hours of the morning." She sounded sarcastic, so Giles gave her a look. "What? I do. I am sorry if I sounded sarcastic." She yawned. "I hope Oz gets back her soon, he promised me he'd bring breakfast."

Xander looked over at Giles. "So, if this evil happens, it will be the apocalypse again right?" Giles nodded and Xander shook his head. "Apocalypse again is barely a month. When will these demons learn to space out their evil deeds? It's more dramatic that way." He smirked at the others. "I think this guy needs a PR man. What do you think? I could make him look good." Giles was about to tell Xander exactly where he could put his PR when the door opened and Oz came in, laden with coffee and donuts. Xander brightened at the sight. "Oz man, I could kiss you right now." Both Anya and Willow shot him a look and he shut up.

Oz chuckled a little, and shrugged at Xander. "I'm flattered, Xander…really. But I prefer hot redheads who dig books." He places the coffee and donuts on the table and leaned down to give Willow a kiss.

Smiling at Oz, Willow turned and nodded at Xander. "That's right Harris, don't you forget it." She watched as Oz sat down. "So, you see anything as you were driving around getting breakfast? As in Buffy wise or anything?" Oz just shook his head and shrugged.

Giles sighed and sat down at the table. "I supposed we just have to keep working on this until she returns." He scanned the table and looked at the mountains of books they had available. Leaning forwards, he stared at one book in particular. It was a large black book with red and silver trim. On the spine was written, 'The Tome of Ha'Thaalen'. Giles frowned at his ineptitude. "Where did this book come from? I don't remember seeing this before now…"

Anya looked up from the couch. "Oh, that one is mine. I brought it with me; I figured we could use it if we needed it." Anya stared at the four aghast faces who were all staring at her incredulously. "What? I thought it would help."

Xander smiled at Anya. "Sweetheart, what have we talked about before?" He stood up at walked over to her, sitting on the arm of the couch. "About if you have something to share with the class, then do." He sighed. "We could have left hours ago if we knew about this book."

Anya shrugged and stood up, walking over to the table grabbing a donut. "But. You guys like to read and study dusty things. So I figured, why ruin your fun with that." She smiled. "I'd see if you could find it, like a game."

Luckily, Anya was not killed by anyone in that house, mainly because Xander got her out of there as soon as she finished speaking. Willow said goodnight (or morning) to Giles, and she and Oz both left. Giles watched them leave and he shook his head, picking up the book and began to read.


End file.
